I found a Death Note?
by Orgasmic Pen
Summary: A disgruntled employee of L finds the Death Note and learns it's capabilities. He then uses it to wreak his revenge on all the ones who wronged him, and to go on a raping spree. There is lots of taboo things R
1. A Little Test

--Chapter 1---

Light wriggled around the butt plug deep in his anus, as he did so he let out a chain of heavy breaths, each one longer than the next. He curled his toes back in ecstasy as the object danced along his anal wall, until he shot off a white rocket onto the picture of Misa. His penis throbbed as the white lines cascaded down the frame and down onto the table which it stood. A final stream of white barreled out of his penis, with the last drop expunged from him member all the strength left his body and he collapsed to the ground dead.

"Such is the end for Kira" scoffed the man sitting on the bed. He chuckled, and then broke in to a rancorous laughter.

The man was someone Light had never laid eyes upon before, nor was he well known. He was but a peon to those working on the Kira case, and had been treated as such. He was forced to suck L's lacking penis to get his job, and that left a bad taste in his mouth, literally. But as luck would have it, he was in the right place in the right time. And there he found it, the Death Note. The book that would put an end to his miserable life, and bring about a period of prosperity!

He got off the bed, and walked onto the elevator and spotted a young lesbian couple. He noticed how beautiful the women were, with their luscious lips, flowing hair, and enormous breasts that looked like they were going to pop out of her top at any moment. It was then he felt the presence of the death note in his bag.

He dug into his pocket and found a pen, and dropped it at an angle that would have it roll towards the couple. Just as though it was cued, one of the women bent down allowing the man to sneak a peak of her voluptuous breasts.

"Is this yours?" The words came as a whisper, which was a surprise to the man, at any rate he gave a response. "Oh why yes it is.. thank you" He retorted through his smile, he continued "Hey don't I know you from somewhere.. yeah we used to go to school together didn't we? I can't really recall your name though.."

The woman gave him a confused look, then one of deep thought. She shuffled in her memories for anyone who resembled the man, he looked pretty average with his rugged beard, average stature, skinny build, and dark brown eyes. At last she replied "Yeah I think we did.."

The woman next to her glowered at her girlfriend and took her hand along with the other man's and said through a false smile "Isn't this just great Haruka? Meeting your old school pals in a love hotel instead of fucking your girlfriend like you are supposed to be? "

The man's smile dissolved and he bowed his head slightly and apologized, "I'm sorry madam, well then It was a pleasure to see you again Haruka.. errr"

"Mankozuka" replied she "Haruka Mankozuka."

With that that the elevator arrived at the desired floor and all three passengers got off. Haruka and her lover walked into one of the suites as the man pulled out his Death Note. His pen danced around until the words

_Haruka Mankozuka_

_Dead on 02:00 hours_

_Kills girlfriend and thenwalks into suite 0201, dies from rough sex with Kazuma Hijikata half an hour later._

The Death Note slams shut, and the man lets out another ghoulish cackle and makes his way to suite 0201…

To be continued…


	2. The Two Victims

AN: It's been a while since I wrote anything, my writing skills have significantly decreased.

--Chapter 2--

Kazuma planted his hairy ass down on the heart shaped bed and awaited his prey. The door screeched, Haruka entered the room, her eyes blank and her visage covered in the blood of her precious lover whom she stabbed to death.

"At least it's not period blood" laughed Kazuma.

Kazuma was already naked with his 3 inch size penis, or as they called them in Japan, average size, just barely clearing his nutsack. Indeed when Kazuma urinated he would always have to clean up his balls afterwards for they would be splattered with piss.

Kazuma examined Haruka from head to toe, taking in every part of her luscious body, while fiddling with his penis much like a violinist. Kazuma played his solo brilliantly as only one with over 10,000 hours of practice could, and made sweet music with himself until he got a trom-boner. He was ready.

Haruka lay on the bed with an empty look in her eyes. A desolate type of look that could only have been found in the eyes of someone who loved, and lost. The blood of her lover ran down her face much like tears, tears that run down the face of someone crying tears.

Kazuma paid no mind to this. He simply wanted a fuck. It had been so long since he had sex with a woman who wasn't his grandmother. And Haruka was looking like fucking Venus, Kazuma couldn't hold back anymore! He climbed up on the bed and awkwardly adjusted himself; it just took him a couple minutes to realize there were no fat flaps over the vagina, because this was not his grandma.

"Enjoy bitch, you're going to cum till you die!" Kazuma said pridefully as he positioned his penis to enter Haruka. No response from her though. Kazuma greedily slobbered as he pushed his cock against Haruka. And then with one strong motion he rammed all 5 inches of his penis 'deep' into Haruka. He continued to slam her 'forcefully' with all his might, yet 'surprisingly' Haruka was unaffected by Kazuma's 'enormous' eggroll. In fact her breathing, heart rate and perspiration levels actually dropped. If a scientist was looking at the data, they would never be able to guess Haruka was having sex. In fact the data made it look like she was in the 4th and deepest stage of sleep, the stage in which the body is completely paralyzed. Kazuma gave a few more thrusts before his entire body shook and semen spilled out of his penis. "Ahhh ahh ahhh" Kazuma said through breaths as he squeezed the last bit of baby batter from his member.

Then something miraculous happened, from Haruka's body came a laugh. Kazuma's face turned beet red, and he shuffled about embarrassingly. " Give it a minute" murmured he as he twiddled his meat stick. "It'll come back in a minute, this always happens you know" he chuckled nervously. His hands bobbed up and down until Kazuma started to feel good down there. Too good. In fact Kazuma had over stimulated himself yet again and ended up exploding in his hand.

He looked at the clock. 1:38. Not even 10 minutes had passed since Haruka entered the room. Kazuma rolled off Haruka and they both lay in the quiet tinted room. After a few minutes passed Kazuma spoke. "Hey you wanna play scrabble or something?"

And so Haruka and Kazuma played scrabble until 2:00. At 2:00 Haruka dropped dead from ingesting the entire scrabble set with her vagina.

To be continued


	3. Here Comes the Cavalary

Sirens, sirens blaring everywhere. What the fuck had he been thinking? How could he have been so careless?

He reached up to the heavens with an amalgam of blood donning his hand, Haruka and her lover's still fresh from several hours before. He clenched his fists and swore, he swore with all his might, with every word striking out at God and cursing him for this wretched fate; his entire life leading up to this moment played back in his head, but much like his promising career, that too was cut short.

"Give it up, we have you surrounded!" the booming voice derailed Kazuma's train of though.

The noise was so loud he could feel his eardrums pop. It was so close, too close. So close wondered if someone had replaced his insides with an audio reciever. But no matter how he looked at it, those voices were addressing him. He frantically paced about in his room, clutching his head as he ripped out hairs. Then let out a quiet laugh, you could call it a chuckle, but if you listened closely if sounded like a cry of desperation mixed with that of relief. But my oh my what a fool he had been. All of those noises that he had heard, those noises that were so close by; had been coming from his TV in the bathroom. Apparently he rolled over the remote in his sleep while they were showing a dramatic arrest scene and had turned it on. He must have been so disoriented from seeing Haruka die, that he couldn't differentiate between real life and TV, and neither could his heart which was pumping like one of those douche bags from MTV's the Jersey Shore.

He clicked the off button on the penis shaped remote and let out a sigh of relief. Silence returned to the room as Kazuma flipped the do not disturb sign onto the door, and nestled up against his pillow and closed his eyes. Little did he know of the nightmare that was come.

To be continued


	4. A Toxic Sleep

But you see the thing is, God doesn't take to kindly to those who call him a 'fucking jew nigger' as Kazuma would soon find out.

The crisp night air was broken once again, more sirens, lots of sirens. They blared in symphony, the lights like a strobe. He awoke his eyes unadjusted to the red and blue lights dancing on his walls. He fumbled with the sheets and spun around to the side of the bed. Kazuma stubbed his toe against Haruka's vagina as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his Death Note. Two Scrabble tiles when his toe touched the defiled mess, the letters 'F' and a 'U', spilled out. Certainly Haruka must have been having a good laugh from beyond the grave. Though not in Heaven because queers don't go to purgatory if she was lucky.

He ripped out several pages of the Death Note, grabbed the nearest pen and wrapped it in a plastic bag which he found inside an empty garbage can. Then he shoved it all up his ass. Then after making sure it was wedged deep in there, he took the Death Note and another pen he found under his arms and began to make his way to the door.

"Hijikata give it up! We have you surrounded."

The worst, the absolute nadir of the events in Kazuma's life was about to take place. He was about to get arrested for murder. And not even a cool murder, a vaginal mutilation with a scrabble board of all thing! He wondered what the headlines would read; and then a dreadful thought crossed his mind. "Could they find out he prematurely ejaculated inside Haruka, and twice!" He collected himself after considering such a silly notion. He laughed a bit, he was about to become someone's bitch yet he had been worrying about his dick's problems. Well he didn't really mind the idea of being a bitch, that was what he had been reduced to all his life. In fact you could say it was his destiny.

Kazuma walk right up towards the doorknob and swallowed heavily. He turned it carefully, but he felt something was wrong. Awe struck he turned to the glimmer emitting from a door to the left of the exit of the suite. He pushed open the door to reveal yet another TV, playing yet another arrest! Kazuma collapsed to the floor with relief. He sat down in the big comfy chair and watched the story unfold; since he had never seen this episode before, while he ducked into the minibar to get a much needed can of suds. After a sip he spit out the alcohol all over the floor. He realized why he never saw this episode. It wasn't an episode at all. It was a live newscast of the area surrounding Kazuma's suite. Room service must've seen Haruka's dead body sprawled out on the floor. Kazuma was literally caught red handed while he was sleeping like a baby.

He felt sick, confused, and powerless. But most of all he felt lonely, he knew that even if he could by some miracle manage to escape, what could he go back to? His wife left him, he had no friends, and there was no place for him here, or anywhere.

As he picked up his pen the door came flying into the blood stained room. They grabbed him and forced him to the ground. Kazuma was separated from the Death Note and his pen just as he had been writing something.

With handcuffs adorned they stuffed him into the patrol car and drove off.

"The fuck are you smiling about you fucking creep?" The cop snarled at Kazuma who oddly wore an expression of the serenity of one who has achieved Nirvana. After the customary procedure, he was thrown in his cell where he awaits trial. But no matter how much he paid, no lawyer in the world would agree to represent him. It was clear as day he was guilty, and the jury would also find this to be the case.

To Be Continued


End file.
